Three Days Enchantment
by Forbidden Destiny
Summary: The story of two other people in the same situation as Rose and Jack, but there's a huge twist to their ending! r/r plz!! thanx


Gazing into the eyes of her best friend, Rayne laughed until tears came to her hazel eyes. Sarah,  
  
covered her mouth, then hearing something, she put a finger to her lips, to quiet Rayne. Catching  
  
her breath, Rayne pressed her ear close to the door, as Sarah held her breath.  
  
"God damn it!" Came a muttered cry from the other side of the door. "Who did this?"  
  
Pulling away from the door, Rayne grabbed Sarah's arm, "We better get out of here, or else  
  
father will know I put his cigar's in pitcher of wine. Hurry!"  
  
They scurried out the other door, and burst out into the halls of Titanic with laughter. But when  
  
some gentlemen looked at them with raised eyebrows, they quieted, and walked down the halls,  
  
heads bowed. Sarah's sapphire eyes reeled with mischief as her golden curly hair bounced  
  
around her face, her blue velvet gown swaying with her hips.  
  
"A little more with the hips." Rayne muttered.  
  
Her own dark green gown was much like Sarah's except she had gotten it tighter around the  
  
places that mattered. As they passed the gentlemen, she looked over at them, making sure her  
  
long dark brown hair curtained the side of her face, "Good evening, gentlemen." She murmured,  
  
fluttering her eyelashes slightly as Sarah slyly smiled. And so, they walked on, knowing they had  
  
caught their eyes.  
  
They reached the deck of the ship and sighed at the setting sun.  
  
"This is beautiful." Rayne murmured.  
  
"Agreed." Sarah said, nodding.  
  
"But not as beautiful as you madam's." Came a deep voice from behind.  
  
Surprised, they both spun around to see a young man there. He was tall with black hair and short  
  
beard with gray eyes. He was young though, probably twenty-four or so.  
  
"Hello," Sarah said, blushing, "thank you for the comment, sir---?"  
  
"Derek Stephens. Call me Derek, please." He said, slightly bowing. "And you are---?"  
  
Sarah smiled, "Sarah Elizabeth Davis. You may call me Sarah. This is my friend Abigail Rayne  
  
Addison"  
  
"Please, call me Abigail." Rayne replied, shaking his hand warmly.  
  
Sarah looked at her, she only let friends call her Rayne. Turning back to the handsome man,  
  
"Well, Derek, may I ask you where you are headed on this wondrous ship?"  
  
"I don't know because my father is captain of this ship, and I am to stay with him to see the  
  
world." He replied grandly.  
  
"Charming." Rayne murmured.  
  
"It is indeed." Sarah agreed, smiling.  
  
Rayne smiled too, "If you'll both excuse me, I promised my fiancée for a cup of tea. Farwell then,"  
  
Bowing slightly, she turned and left, and could bet that she heard Sarah make a strangled sound.  
  
As she walked, she looked over at the water, smiling sadly. Stanley, her fiancée didn't come  
  
aboard because he'd get 'sea-sick'. She didn't truly like him. It had been arranged.  
  
But she was so lonely now.  
  
Her mother had died three years ago, giving birth to her little brother who died as well. It was only  
  
her older sister, Laura, their father, and her father and all were on the ship.  
  
Sighing she stopped at the railing and gazed out to the endless water.  
  
It was her birthday in a few days and she wasn't sure if her father knew that, but she shrugged it  
  
off, and closed her eyes.  
  
Someone behind her cleared their throat, "Excuse me," Said a male voice.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, she said, "Yes?"  
  
The man was young, and handsome, his black hair fell in his brown eyes, and she noted his poor  
  
clothing, "I was wondering if I can talk to you for a while."  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
He came and leaned against the railing a little apart from her respectfully, "I'm a 3rd class guy,  
  
and you agreed to let me within a few feet from you." He said, "That's surprising."  
  
"Are you mocking me?" She said, her anger in her voice.  
  
He shook his head as he pulled out a cigarette out of his pocket, "No." He said, "It's just that you  
  
1st class people tend to sniff at us like we're dogs."  
  
Just when he was about to light the smoke, she said, "Please, don't do that. I had to drown my  
  
father's cigars for that. It makes me dizzy."  
  
The young man laughed, "You drowned your father's cigars?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes. He will scold me for this though."  
  
"Does he know it was you?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
He tossed the cigarette it the ocean, "Then he won't have to know about it then, right?"  
  
She nodded, smiling. "Who are you?" She asked, looked at the sun.  
  
"Zachary." He replied.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked then.  
  
"Abigail Addison." She said, looking him in the eye.  
  
"That's a beautiful name." He said.  
  
Nodding, she replied, "Thank you, your name is as well."  
  
"You look a bit green. Are you alright?" He asked, frowning.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, she said, "No, no. I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Truly?"  
  
"Yes." She replied, frowning at him.  
  
Looking out at the sea, he said, "I hate the water."  
  
"Why, if I may ask?"  
  
"My father and two younger brother's drowned when I was twelve."  
  
She gasped, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's alright, you didn't do anything."  
  
Sympathetically, she nodded, looking at his hunched shoulders. "How old are you now?"  
  
"Me? I am nineteen." He said, smiling out at the sea.  
  
"How did you grow up then? Your mother?"  
  
Shaking his head, he looked over at her, the sun in his eyes.  
  
Giving him a questioning look, she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't have a mother. She was killed at my birth. My other siblings are steps." He turned his  
  
back to the endless water, "Since I was eldest, and was only twelve, I set my siblings for  
  
adoption. My little brother, Steven, and my two younger sisters, twins, were adopted separately,  
  
and I couldn't put myself for adoption, so I worked." He looked her in the eye and saw pity, "I don't  
  
need that, lady."  
  
She looked away.  
  
"So, how about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"How old are you, and whatever." Zachary said.  
  
"I am seventeen year's old. And engaged."  
  
Zachary's eyebrow rose, "That's good to know." He said. "And I can bet he's not on board."  
  
She looked at him quickly. "What?"  
  
He shrugged, "No 1st class man leaves his wife or wife-to-be unattended."  
  
"Is that so?" She said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Yes it is." He replied calmly. "But that's a good thing sometimes. Sometimes." He repeated.  
  
"Because then the girl begins to feel caged. You know, what us 3rd class folks feel around you  
  
gays."  
  
"Thank you, we are happy people." She said, smiling proudly.  
  
Throwing his head back, he laughed.  
  
"You're a very odd man." She stated.  
  
"Thank you. And you are a very gorgeous woman." He replied. Then remembering something, he  
  
said, "You never answered my question."  
  
"Oh? And what was that?"  
  
"Why you're talking to me."  
  
Giving him a smile, she said, "My mother was 3rd class, and my father married her. I was brought  
  
up to-"  
  
"Show everyone the respect they deserve." He finished for her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
His brown eyes lit up, "We're holding a party tonight. Want to come, my lady?"  
  
Offering him a silvery laugh, she said, "I'd love to, but my father will kill me, for going and for his  
  
expensive cigars."  
  
"He wont have to know about both. Right? Just flatter him with those big eyes of yours and he'll  
  
forgive you. It works for all the girls I know. Not to mention that girl over there."  
  
Looking to were he indicated, she saw that it was Sarah, who was arm in arm with Derek, the  
  
captain's son. Blushing, Rayne nervously laughed, "That's my best friend, Sarah." She told  
  
Zachary.  
  
"So, Abigail, will you come?" He asked.  
  
"Call me Rayne, Abigail's my first and 'formal' name. Friends call me Rayne."  
  
"And my friends call my Zack."  
  
Smiling, she shook his had, her eyes glowing.  
  
"So you're coming?" He asked again.  
  
She pursed her lips together in thought, "Oh, I don't know." Thinking, she said, "Sure, but  
  
only if no one recognizes me!"  
  
"That is not possible. But you can just deny you went."  
  
"I'll give it some thought. But if I do not come here in one hour, then I'm not coming.  
  
Agreed?" She said, tilting her head and smiling.  
  
He simply nodded. "Sure, and bring anyone else you want to bring. It's going to be very fun."  
  
"I will." Then turning, she said, "Well, if I were to come, I better go choose my dress."  
  
Watching her go, Zack turned to another maiden against the railing, "Hello," he said.  
  
"Please," the rich maiden said, "Do not speak with me you poor man." Then she scurried off.  
  
"Bitch." He muttered.  
  
Then, a few moments later, as Rayne hurried into her room she declared to her friend, "I'm  
  
going Sarah. Will you come?"  
  
"Rayne! You're nuts! Are you serious? Please don't tell me you are!"  
  
"Oh, I'm damn serious."  
  
Sarah sighed, "Fine," She said, "I'm in."  
  
"That was quick." Rayne observed.  
  
"Derek's going to be supervising the party." She said loftily.  
  
"That's good." Rayne replied, rolling her eyes as she turned to her closet. "We'll be wearing  
  
nothing fancy, mind you. We're going to a poor section in the ship and I don't want to be  
  
robbed."  
  
Sarah said nothing.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, she noted the dreamy look on her friends face as she danced.  
  
"We won't be doing ballroom dancing down there." Rayne absently said, fishing through her  
  
cloths, "Now hurry! We're supposed to be on the deck in about a half hour!" 


End file.
